Don't Cry
by EmmaTheCo-Writer
Summary: 'Of the many times I had been let down by him, this was by far the worst. I thought as they broke the kiss, a shit-eating smile on their faces. I cleared my throat, causing their heads to snap towards me. "Lee-lee!" Sam exclaimed, moving away from my cousin, and closer to me. I didn't cry, I didn't scream or try to talk to him, I just let my left-hook to his jaw do all the talking.


**Title: Don't Cry**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Rated: T**

_**Pairing: Leah and Sam**_

**Summary: 'Of the many times I had been let down by him, this was by far the worst. I thought as they broke the kiss, a shit-eating smile on their faces. I cleared my throat, causing their heads to snap towards me. "Lee-lee!" Sam exclaimed, moving away from my cousin, and closer to me. I didn't cry, I didn't scream or try to talk to him, I just let my left-hook to his jaw do all the talking.' One-shot!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, like, at all. I'm **_  
_**just using the characters! Please don't sue me!**_

* * *

**Don't Cry**

* * *

**Leah POV**

* * *

I fumbled with the key, as I stood on Sam's porch in the rain. I sighed and pulled my hood down as I entered his house; he had invited me over nearly ten minutes earlier, and I had been hesitant to go since the roads would be slippery in the downpour, but my dad brought me. I entered the living room of his small house, my eyes widened and I was barely able to hold back a gasp at the display in front of my eyes.

Of the many times I had been let down by him, this was _by far_ the worst. Sam had forgotten my birthday, stood me up for dates, and disappeared off the face of the earth for a few weeks before coming back just last week, but _nothing_ had been as bad as this. I thought as they broke the kiss, a shit-eating smile on their faces. Honestly, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Sam was faithful, of all the things he wasn't, faithful was one thing that he was. Sam and his mother had been left by his father without an explanation when he was ten; it basically ruined his childhood, and he had sworn that he wouldn't end up like his father.

I cleared my throat, causing their heads to snap towards me. "Lee-lee!" Sam exclaimed, moving away from the girl, and closer to me. _My cousin_, I realized. _you couldn't kiss some random chick, it had to be my fucking cousin who was like a sister to me!_ I was suddenly filled with a burning rage, and sadness. But I didn't cry, I didn't scream or try to talk everything out. I focused all my anger into my punch, and let my left-hook to his jaw do all the talking.

My fist hit was a satisfying crack. I saw him hold his jaw which I seemed to have knocked out of place. My hand hurt like hell, but I was just pleased that I got my point across. "You _bastard_." I bit out, spitting in his face, before sharply turning around and exiting the house. My father had been the one who dropped me off, and in my anger I didn't call him. I walked for a few minutes before stopping near the woods.

I sat down on the ground, my back leaning against a tree, tears welling up in my eyes. No Leah, I told myself, he isn't worth it. Don't cry. I couldn't help it as the sobs racked through me, I stayed there until the sun had began to set, when Seth walked up to me, his eyes wide. "Leah?" I didn't reply, and I had long since stopped crying. I was just sitting there hugging myself, as if if I let go I would fall to pieces.

"We were looking for you! What happened?" He offered me his hand for help in getting up.

I shrugged it off, and stood up myself. "It's _nothing_ Seth. Let's go."

Seth furrowed his brows, "Leah you can't tell me that that was nothing! You were missing for hours!"

A growl escaped my mouth. "It was _Sam_, _okay_? He was _kissing Emily_ when I went to his house! Is that what you fucking wanted, Seth? Huh? Are you fucking happy now?" I yelled, thoroughly surprising Seth, before the reality of my words set in.

He enveloped me in a hug, which I gratefully accepted, "I'll kill him, Lee." A dry chuckle came from my mouth, "Only with my help little brother, or if I can at least watch." He laughed, and guided me towards the car where dad stood by, a frown on his face, and worry in his eyes. He opened his mouth to ask something, but Seth shook his head, letting him know that I didn't want to talk about it. Dad nodded, and got joined in on our hug. A comfortable silence between us all.

* * *

The drive back was filled with nothing but the patter of the rain hitting the road. And as soon as we were in the yard I ran to the house, and into my bedroom, slamming the door and locking it behind me. I snatched pictures of Sam and I, and pictures of Emily and I off of my dresser, and brought them close to the flame of a scented candle sitting on my desk. I willed myself to burn them, but let out a cry of frustration, and dropped the pictures.

I reached for an empty photo-album in the back of my closet, and stored all of the pictures in it. I shoved the album back into the depths of my closet, and flopped down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, my thoughts running a mile a minute.

_Why now? He asked me over to his house for gods sake! Did he want me to know?_

I questioned myself, turning over my side and eyeing the guitar the stood on it's stand next to one side of my bed. I was tempted to pick it up and play, music was my out lit. When Sam left a for a couple weeks, I really got into it. I always played, but when he left playing helped me forget. I got lost in the music, and it was like I was a different person. Music was like my own personal drug, and I was addicted to it.

I hadn't noticed that I had sat up to get the guitar and was now strumming it lightly without my pick. I played a few different cords for a couple seconds, before sighing and placing the guitar back on it's stand. I just wasn't feeling it tonight. I lied back down on the bed and tugged off my shirt and bottoms, leaving me in a bra and underwear. I covered myself in the bed-sheets and slowly closed my eyes, hoping that I'd wake up and realize that this was all a dream.

A few days later, something inside me had changed. My family could see it too. I was never the _nicest_ person, but I wasn't downright rude. I was never this cold, and my temper was never that high and my fuse so short when it came to it. I seemed to have a fever or something, because I was burning up, I literally wore shorts and a tank where ever I went. I blamed everything on Sam and Emily, but of coarse, I seemed to be doing that a lot anyways.

I had just finished changing, when I heard something knocking. Which was something also, I shouldn't have been able to hear someone knocking from where I was standing right now. My bedroom was on the second floor, and I had music playing in the background with my door closed. Never the less, I pushed those thoughts aside and stalked down the stairs to answer the door.

The person at the door was the person who I didn't want to see today. Or _any_ day.

I was about to slam the door in Sam's face, but he put his foot in the crack and I silently wished that he put his hand there instead so I could squat the assholes hand the the goddamned door. Serves him fucking right, anyways.

"Lee-Lee _wait_, I-" I cut him off, quickly.

I opened the door fully, "Don't fucking call me that _Uley_; you lost that right when you shoved your tongue down my cousins throat." I spat, venom lacing my every word.

Sam flinched, running a hand through his short black hair. "Leah, _please_, you have to understand-" I cut him off again.

"Sam I don't need to _"understand"_ anything. I saw you mouth fucking her with my own eyes. I don't want your excuses, unless you can tell me that it meant nothing to you, and that if you could you'd take it back in a heart-beat." I waited, and got no answer. "See? You can't give me that. You're fucking useless. Get out of my goddamned doorway, before I slam the door in your face. Lets see Emily kiss you then."

He let out an aggravated sigh, as if he was dealing with a child that wouldn't cooperate. "Leah, you don't _understand_. I _can't_ take it back. It's something greater then what we have, and I'm in love with her!"

I shoved him out of the doorway, surprisingly knocking him off the patio, and onto his ass on the ground.

"Listen to me Sam Uley, and listen to me good. Just last week you were telling me that you would never leave me like that again, and your proposed to me!" I pointed to the ring on my finger, and moved next to him. "Take this fucking ring back. Emily's going to need it now anyways, _right_?" I threw the ring at him, and I was now aware that I was shaking, and parts of my body were now becoming blurs.

Sam scrambled onto his feet, the ring clutched firmly in his hand. His eyes widened, and he guided me into the forest next to my house. By this point I was sure that nearly every part of me was a blur, and anger was consuming me like a fire.

"Not _you_. It's not _supposed_ to happen to you." He mumored to humself, as the fire took over my body. I screamed, and fell to the ground as my limbs shifted between human and something else. Spots clouded my vision and I blacked out for a second before reawakening. I glanced down, and saw that where my hands were supposed to be, there was now large light-grey paws. A black wolf stood where Sam was moments before.

_Welcome to the pack Leah._ Sam's voice thought, and suddenly all I saw was red. This was all his fault.

_You son of a bitch._ I thought, before tackling the black wolf to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: The ending really doesn't have anything to do with the title, but if I kept going I would end up turning it into a story, and I'm working on way too many of those at the moment! But I do hope that you guys liked it, and if you did, please favorite and review!**


End file.
